Tangled Up
by LucyDragneelFT23
Summary: Based on Disney's 'Tangled', Lucy is a girl in a tower, living with her "Father", Jose. She wants to see the floating lights that only appear on her birthday. Luckily, her chance comes around when wanted thief, Natsu Dragneel, hides out in Lucy's tower. Discoveries of magic, family, betrayal, love and musical ability are insured.


(Natsu POV)

This is the story of how I died. Don't worry, It's actually a really fun story and the truth is, it's not even really mine. This is the story of a girl named Lucy and it starts with the sun. Once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell down from the heavens and from this small drop grew a magical golden flower. It had the ability to heal the sick and injured.

Centuries passed, and a hop, skip and a boatride away grew a kingdom. The kingdom was ruled by a beloved king and queen. The queen was about to have a baby but she got sick; really sick. She was running out of time and that's when people start to look for a miracle, or in this case, a magic golden flower.

Instead of sharing the sun's gift, a man named Jose, hoarded it's healing powers and used it to keep himself young for hundreds of years. All he had to do was sing a special song.

_"Flower gleam and glow,_  
_Let your power shine,_  
_Make the clock reverse,_  
_Bring back what once was mine._"

You get the gist, he sings to it, he turns young. Creepy, right? Well, one day, the kingdom had found the flower and brought it back to the queen, much to Jose's dismay. The magic of the golden flower healed the queen. A healthy baby girl, a princess was born. With beautiful golden hair. That's Lucy.

In celebration of her birth, the king and queen launched a flying lantern into the sky and the whole kingdom watched it float away. For that one moment, everything was perfect. Then, that moment ended. Jose had snuck into the king and queen's bed chambers and found Lucy. Somehow, he knew that the 'flower power' if you will, was in Lucy's hair. I don't know how but we'll go with it. Anyway, he sung the song and was about to cut her hair but as soon as he did, the strands of hair lost it's magic and turned chocolate brown. So, he did what he had to. He stole Lucy away and vanished without a trace.

The kingdom searched and searched but were unable to find their lost princess. Deep in the forest, in a hidden tower, Jose raised the child as his own. He had the child sing the song. He had found his new flower but this time, he was determined to keep it hidden. He told her that the outside world was a dangerous place and that she could not go outside the tower.

But the walls couldn't hide everything. Every year, on the birthday of the princess, they launched thousands of lanterns in the hope that one day, their princess will return.

* * *

(Normal POV)

A new morning rose and Plue, a white dog, hid from Lucy on the window ledge. He breathed in and out rapidly. Suddenly, the window shutters burst open.

"Ha!" Lucy shouted. "Well, I guess Plue's not hiding out here."

Plue sighed with relief.

"Gotcha!"Lucy exclaimed, grabbing him by her hair and tugging him into the tower. "That's 22 for me. How about 23 out of 45?"

Plue looked at Lucy with a bored expression. Lucy huffed. "Well, what do you wanna do?"

Plue lit up and pointed outside the window. She shook her head. "No way. I like it here and so do you." Plue crossed his arms.

"Come on, Plue. It's not so bad in there." She giggled.

_"7 AM, the usual morning lineup:_  
_ Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean_  
_ Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up_  
_ Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15._

_ And so I'll read a book_  
_ Or maybe two or three_  
_ I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery_  
_ I'll play guitar and knit_  
_ And cook and basically_  
_ Just wonder when will my life begin?_

_ Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking_  
_ Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess_  
_ Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making_  
_ Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb,_  
_ Sew a dress!_

_ And I'll reread the books_  
_ If I have time to spare_  
_ I'll paint the walls some more,_  
_ I'm sure there's room somewhere._  
_ And then I'll brush and brush,_  
_ and brush and brush my hair_  
_ Stuck in the same place I've always been._

_ And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin'_  
_ And wonderin' and wonderin'_  
_ When will my life begin?_

_ And tomorrow night,_  
_ Lights will appear_  
_ Just like they do on my birthday each year._  
_ What is it like_  
_ Out there where they glow?_  
_ Now that I'm older,_  
_ Father might just_  
_Let me go ... "_


End file.
